I Won't Let You Die
by Alina Alright
Summary: Nick from District 9 sees a boy from District 5, Jeff, and falls in love with him. But where will fate take them?


**A/N: So, this is the fourth and least prompt I got. And this is the one that took me so long writing. It's because Hunger Games breaks my heart and just... So sad... I don't expect you to like it but hopefully you will...**

I do not own neither glee nor The Hunger Games, Nick, Jeff or the careers.

**Anon's prompt: would you consider writing an Au oneshot? like hunger games + niff? (like a niff cave scene or something like that...) lol sry but at the moment all i can think about are the HG XDD but i don't want you to be bored so... worth a try right? ;)**

* * *

Nick's life hasn't been too bad even though he had lived in District 9. He had to work hard, of course, but that was not a problem for him. He was okay with working and his family was not too poor. And it had been his least year to get picked at the Reaping. Just one more year and he'd be freed forever.

But he didn't make it. It had been his last year – and he got reaped. First he didn't know how to feel about it. He wanted to cry but he wouldn't. It was not manly to cry. So, he was the male tribute of District 9. He didn't know the girl tribute too well and he didn't care.

When he arrived at the capitol he already knew that he was going to die. There were so many people that were either good with some sort of weapon or really very strong. However, Nick had no special talent. But throughout the training he had discovered that he was good with throwing knifes and sword fight. He wasn't sure if that was going to help him at all.

But then he saw this boy. He was from District 5. Nick had figured that his name was Jeff and Jeff was just a little bit taller than Nick. Nick never was attracted neither to girls nor to boys. Hell, he never was even interested in marriage. But there was this something about Jeff that made him feel special. It made him feel like maybe he was going to die happy.

And then the actual Hunger Games began. Nick didn't die in the bloodbath. But somehow he'd managed to get a big knife (or a little sword) and run away fast enough so that the careers didn't get him. Then he had managed to find a little cave where there was a little lake inside. He didn't think that there was anyone who actually knew about this cave. In the night he would go outside and pick some berries. There were small bushes near his cave.

Also Nick used to listen to the canons and look at the sky to figure out who'd died. He was not sure why but every time he heard a canon his heart skipped a beat and tears started to burn his eyes when he thought about Jeff. Every time he heard the canons he automatically thought about Jeff. First after the bloodbath at the Cornucopia. He was worried about himself and adrenaline was still rushing through his body as he heard the canons shoot 13 times. That would mean 10 other tributes and he himself were still alive. However there was no picture of Jeff in the sky as he looked up. That made him a little bit happier. Jeff had been alive. He'd made it. Then, when the first night came, there was another shot. This time it was the girl from Nick's District. It made Nick sad, even though he didn't know the girl. Not really. Her name was Antonia but she called herself Anthony for some reasons. Nick thought that maybe she could've made it. The next shot was a boy from District 7. Nick's heart skipped a beat again. It was not Jeff.

That night, Nick went out to pick some berries. He was not able to see anyone around but he could see some smoke in the sky. Somebody had made a fire. Everything inside of Nick was screaming _It's Jeff. It's him! No, please, it can't be him! Not him! _Nick tried to push that thoughts away and just picked berries. He tried to focus on the berries, not to pick some bad ones. But still he was hoping that it was not Jeff. And then, when he had already been back in his cave he could hear the canon. There was another picture in the sky. And the caption said District 5.

Nick's heart began to race. Tears filled his eyes. Jeff. It'd been Jeff. But the he looked up and saw the girl. It was not Jeff. Only the female tribute from Jeff's district.

When Nick went to sleep that night he felt sad. He would die soon. They would find him and kill him. He also felt bad about himself feeling like this towards Jeff. He'd never felt like this about _anyone _and he definitely shouldn't start at the Hunger Games. Where his fate was the death. But he'd made it so far. He was one of the 7 people left. And another one was Jeff. But that also meant that the others would be even more bloodthirsty and kill _even faster_, _even worse_, _even more hurtful._

And then the next morning came. Nick was wakened by a shout, a loud one. "J-Jeff," he mumbled as he stood up. "Jeff!" he repeated louder and with much more worry in his voice. His heart jumped again and so did he. No canons, which was a good sign, wasn't it? But maybe they would find him because of that shout. Maybe…

Nick ran outside, not caring about anything and looked at the bushes. There was group of four people moving away from him through the bushes. They were not the ones to shout though. There also were some other moves in the bushes.

Nick's heart was just racing. What if it was him? What if they had hurt the blonde and how left him there to die? When the four people were far away he ran to the bushes and made his way through until he was at the place where he'd seen the moves. But just to make sure they didn't want to trap him or anything else he had his knife in his right hand. He was holding onto it solid and strong.

And then Nick saw him. He saw Jeff laying in the grass and holding onto his left arm. His blonde hair was dirty, so was his face. But his face was also covered with several scars and blood. And then there was his arm that had an arrow shot right through it. There was only one of the careers that had a bow. Nick didn't know his name but he was sure that he had shot through Jeff's arm. Also there was another arrow that was shot through Jeff's leg. He would not be alive for a long time if he didn't get any help. And again, the thought of Jeff dying killed Nick from the inside.

Jeff's broken voice brought Nick back to reality. "Bring it on!" Nick noticed the tears in Jeff's face but he was not sure whether the handsome guy had cried because he'd die or because it hurt so much. Probably both…

"Huh?" Nick asked. "What do you mean?"

Jeff closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Nick could see how every little move hurt him so much. "I said bring it on," he breathed out. "You're working with them, right? And you're going to finish me off, right?" With his blonde head he pointed at Nick's knife. A hurtful sigh escaped from his lips. "Come on already!" And then another tear streamed down his face. He gasped desperately in pain.

Nick shook his head. Seeing the blonde boy in so much pain made Nick's heart break into thousand pieces. "No," Nick said, "Gosh, no. I'm not- I'm not here to _finish you off_." _I could never do that_, he added in his head and put away his knife. "I was going to help you. I'm- Wait up." Nick sat down beside Jeff carefully and tried to take the arrows out of Jeff's body. "I'm so sorry. This is going to hurt. But I promise you, I'll help you."

Jeff took another deep breathe and just let Nick drag out the arrows. It hurt like hell and he released all of the tears that he'd kept in since back at the Reaping. Along with some painful hisses and a few sobs. But Nick's touch was gentle and once Nick had pulled out the arrows he first wiped away Jeff's blood from his fingers and then tried to wipe away Jeff's tears and comfort him. "Psssh," he whispered, "it's okay now. It's okay. They won't hurt you anymore. I'll help you. I'm not going to harm you, okay? Please, don't cry."

The blonde boy tried to stop but sobbed again. "I'm going to die, right?" Not that he cared much. He came here to die. But it still hurt him. They didn't even kill him. They left him there to die.

"No," Nick said. "I won't let you." He knew that Jeff could still die. He would definitely die if he didn't get any medicine. But Nick didn't want him to cry anymore. He looked at Jeff. "I have to bring you away from here… And clean your wounds."

"Go ahead then," Jeff said weakly. "I don't care." He closed his eyes and took another deep breathe.

"I don't want to hurt you. But I need to bring you away from here." He sighed again and stood up. Then he lifted Jeff up onto his arms, carefully not to touch his left arm or leg. He had actually brought Jeff into his cave and lay him down carefully. He cleaned Jeff's wounds with the water (Jeff had tried his hardest not to cry or hiss in pain).

After it was done Nick said, "You know, you need a sponsor."

Jeff sighed. "I know," he whispered. "But I won't get one."

"Sure you will," Nick said immediately. He couldn't imagine what would happen if Jeff died. "You will get a sponsor. You will get medicine. And you'll live. You'll win, okay?"

Jeff coughed and replied, "I am not sure why you do this for me. But don't you see? I am weak. I lost so much blood. I'm going to die. And you are screwed too if you actually _keep _me." He coughed again. "I'm surely not going to win."

Nick fell on his knees and sat down next to Jeff. Ignoring what Jeff said before he asked, "What is your story?"

"Huh," Jeff asked in return.

"I mean what is your story? How did you get reaped? By the way, I am Nick. I am 18 years old. It would've been my last year." He laughed bitterly. "I could've been away from all this in just one year. If I was just lucky enough this year. I'm from District 9 anyways. They say we're poor but my family isn't really poor. I had to work on the fields but that's okay. Yeah. I am here now. I found this cave and hid here. They probably forgot about me already. But that's even better. I am not going to kill anyone unless I need to. They rated me 9. I guess that's not bad. So, what about you?"

Jeff sighed. "I'm sorry about what happened to you. However I am Jeff. I'm 17. Two more years for me… I'm from District 5. My family is poor. My brother got reaped. But he's only 13. So I volunteered. Well, they rated me 8. I've never been a good fighter but. Nobody will cry for me when I die. My parents hate me because I didn't want marry that one girl… Funny but she got reaped as the female tribute. Well, only my brother likes me. But that's all. And all the others from my District think I'm a loser."

"I'm so sorry," Nick whispered. "She's dead now, right?" Jeff made a humming noise.

"They say she loved me."

Nick looked at the ground all sad. "I am sorry. Why didn't you want to marry her?"

"I don't like girls. Also they would expect me to get many children. I don't want to. I would have to deal with them going to the Hunger Games too… Nick? May I ask you a question?"

Nick's heart started to beat faster. "Yes."

"Why do you do this for me? You could die. You know that. I told you you'd die once they see that I'm not dead they will come back there and see that I'm not there. And then they'll search for me."

"I don't care, Jeff. I- can't let you die. I don't know why. But since I have seen you for the first time I have been thinking about you. Whenever I heard the canons I thought it was you. I thought you'd died. I was so afraid. But you were alive. I still had some hope left. You mean a lot to me Jeff. I don't know you but you are so handsome. I won't let you die. I will help you win. You will go home. Because you deserve it. I just can't let you die because you are the only person that _ever _meant anything to me. Beside my parents…" Nick looked deep in Jeff's eyes to find even a slight sign of emotions. He could see a lot of hurt and surprise but along with that he also saw a little bit of happiness and hope. And maybe even love. But he was not sure.

Jeff opened his mouth as if he was to say something but he coughed once again. "See? I'm too" – another cough – "weak." Nick sighed. "But there is hope. You might do it. If only-", he didn't even finish the sentence because suddenly there was a little parachute flying right inside of the cave.

Jeff's eyes widened a little bit. "What?" he asked. Nick shook his head. I guess I know what it is, though. He ran over to the parachute and caught it, opening the little box and what he found in there was a small box with some salve-like medicine in it and a note. He read the note first. It said 'Go get him.' The brunet shook his head. "It's your medicine, Jeff," he announced happily and started to put it onto Jeff's arm and leg while Jeff tried not to scream.

After it was done, Nick smiled. "See, you are going to recover. You are going to live."

Jeff closed his eyes in relief as he felt his arm and leg already getting better. Then he opened them again and looked at Nick weakly. "Thank you, Nick. You mean a lot to me too."

Nick smiled. "Hey, Jeff," he asked them. Jeff replied with a sweet humming noise.

"May I… kiss you?" Nick blushed furiously and probably this was not the right place at all. But at least he had finally taken his chances. He had helped the boy he was – and now he just _had _to admit it, at least to himself – madly in love with and he had probably saved him from death. And if he was going to die then he would at least die happy.

Jeff smiled wider, "You may."

And then Nick leaned down and kissed Jeff in a soft and tender kiss. He was not going to do anything more because Jeff was still so weak and needed his power but just for a few seconds he had forgotten about everything that had ever happened and he'd forgotten where he was and he even had forgotten that he was probably going to die soon. Just for those few seconds it were only Jeff and him somewhere he didn't even care. They were together and Jeff was kissing him. That was just enough. Jeff's touch made Nick's lips explode and he felt a slight _fire_ burning inside of his heart, telling him that for once in his life he was completely right.

After they had broken apart, Jeff breathed hard and whispered, "I love you."

Nick let his finger slide over his love's lips and replied, "I love you too, Jeff. But you have to rest now."

The blonde boy nodded and closed his eyes happily. Soon he was asleep. Nick sat down next to him and just _looked_ at the gorgeous blonde boy. No, Jeff didn't deserve being pulled into the Hunger Games at all. He was an _angel_ and Nick swore to himself that he would do anything to help him survive. Even if that would mean he himself would have to die. Because once in his life he'd found something worth _fighting_ and even _dying_ for. And Nick was not going to lose Jeff.

And suddenly he heard a voice.

"_May I have your attention, remaining tributes; there's been a slight rule change this year…"_


End file.
